El Circo de las lagrimas negras (dark Wood Circus)
by Lady. black. butterfly 465
Summary: Ciel sin darse cuenta se involucrara sin saberlo con el Dark Wood Circus, un circo llego de seres grotesco, pero que no son malos sino seres que sufren; todo por culpa del demoníaco maestro de ceremonias y el dueño del circo. Por lastima o por curiosidad el intentara hacer algo por ellos pero ¿que es verdad o que es falso en este circo?
1. Chapter 1

El arco del Dark Wood Circus

* * *

* Miku como la diva grotesca.

* Kaito: la bestia come hombres.

*Len y Rin: el payaso de 2 cabezas.

*Gumi: la muñeca de trapo de la cuerda floja.

*Ted: el muñeco vudú viviente.

*Teto: la contorsionista abominable.

*Kiyoteru: el hecatónquiro de las navajas.

* Meiko: el hada sombría.

*Luka: la bailarina monstruosa.

*Lily: la desafortunada domadora de caballos.

*Mikuo: el macabro traga fuego.

*Lenka: Alice de Wonderland (acróbata)

*Rinto: el conejo blanco (acróbata)

*Piko: el niño oso (hermano de Finny)

*Gakupo: el maestro de ceremonias.

* * *

Capítulo 1: llego el circo.

Eran más o menos las 12:00 P.M. cuando a la ciudad de Londres llego un nuevo circo. Aquel circo no era como los otros circos que estuvieron antes, y mucho menos como el circo arca de Noé, este circo era muy diferente y único. Este circo tenía una apariencia gótica y algo bizarra pero muy atrayente y dulce a la vez; este circo era muy especial ya que no había en este circo artistas como ellos: cada uno era especial de cierta manera, cada uno le tenía un miedo irracional al maestro de ceremonias, no podían irse aunque lo desearan y siempre tenían un nuevo miembro con cada ciudad que iban visitando.

Aquel circo se llamaba "Dark Wood Circus" y se había instalado en una zona llena de árboles en un parque, dando la impresión de que el circo estaba en un bosque oscuro como su nombre lo decía, pero aun así era muy atrayente. El que se encargaba de todo era el maestro de ceremonias: un hombre de unos 25 años, tenía la tez clara, era alto, algo fornido, tenía los ojos color violeta, el cabello largo recogido en una larga coleta y traía puesto ropa de maestro de ceremonias de circo; después de encargarse de todo lo importante en el circo fue a ver al dueño del circo quien se encontraba en su tienda, la cual era muy lujosa; cuando el maestro de ceremonias entro a la tienda se encontró con el dueño del circo sentado en su sillón: era de mediana edad, totalmente calvo, tenía ojos pequeños azules, bigote blanco y tenía la altura del hombre ingles promedio aunque él era francés; estaba rodeado por su harem de hermosas y jóvenes amantes: eran mujeres de cabelleras rubias, rojizas, castañas, negras, oscuras y claras; de tez clara, tez media y tez oscura; de pieles blancas, negras, tigreñas, aceitunadas y morenas; ojos azules, verdes, celestes, ámbar, castaños, dorados, etc. y todas vestían vestidos blancos vaporosos y cortos semejantes a túnicas greco-romanas.

—Y bien? – pregunto el dueño recibiendo un cigarro de una de sus amantes – como va todo?

—Todo está en orden maestro, podemos realizar las funciones mañana en la noche

—Y como están mis niños?

—Se refiere a los freaks?

—Te he dicho miles de veces que no son freaks!

—Me disculpo maestro, ellos están bien y mañana pueden actuar perfectamente

—Perfecto! Que mañana ensayen sus actos

—Si maestro

—Y si se ponen rebeldes o hacen algo mal, ya sabes que hacer

—Si maestro

Esa noche los "artistas" tendrían una noche de paz antes de los horribles espectáculos que tenían que realizar.

….

Ese día Ciel acababa de resolver un caso y se disponía a volver a la mansión cuando de repente vio saliendo de Scotland Yard uno de los afiches del Dark Wood Circus. Al verlo recordó de golpe el circo arca de Noé aunque ambos afiches eran muy diferentes, el de Dark Wood Circus era más gotico y poético, aun así provoco un impacto tan fuerte en Ciel que casi se cae de espaldas de no ser por Sebastian pero Ciel recupero rápidamente la compostura.

—Joven amo! Está bien?!

—N-no es nada solo….

—Que pasa?

—Es ese afiche …..al verlo recordé ese evento desagradable del circo arca de Noé

—Este afiche?...pero no se parece en nada – comento Sebastian mirando el afiche

—Aun así al verlo me incomoda mucho…. Es casi como si fuera una pesadilla

—Quiere que investigue este circo? Para que usted esté más tranquilo

Ciel lo dudo por un momento pero al final dijo que si, que investigara ese circo y le dijera que clase de circo era, para estar más tranquilo. Por lo que después de dejar a su joven amo en la mansión Phantomhive fue al parque donde se encontraba el Dark Wood Circus; como todo mayordomo demonio no dejo que ningún artista lo viera, los cuales eran de apariencia muy extraña y grotesca: había una muchacha con piernas de cabra, otra que tenía cuernos, una tenia alas y parecía que le faltaban ligamentos, una chica parecía una muñeca flaca de trapo, un hombre de 6 brazos, otro que parecía una bestia irracional, uno que parecía un muñeco vudú, un ser con 2 cabezas de sexo indefinido, etc. Los únicos que se veían normales eran niños acróbatas de 13 o 14 años vestidos como personajes de Alice in Wonderland sobresaliendo dos gemelos rubios, la niña de Alice y el niño del conejo blanco, y un forzudo niño peliblanco que le recordaba a Finny. Aunque ninguno de estos seres extraños noto a Sebastian excepto uno, el maestro de ceremonias; este tomo violentamente a Sebastian del brazo e intento tirarlo al piso pero el mayordomo no dejo que eso pasara, al hacer esto el mayordomo de la mansión se dio cuenta que aquel maestro de ceremonias era un demonio como él.

—No debes estar aquí – le dijo el maestro de ceremonias muy serio

—Como ….?

Antes que un sorprendido mayordomo demonio terminara la frase: "como supiste que estoy aquí?" el oji- violeta señalo a dos muchachas de edad indefinida que servían como guardias del circo: una tenía el pelo rubio amarillo y largo amarrado en una cola de caballo pero de lado, su piel es blanca, sus ojos son amarillo-dorados y vestía como una dama de época; mientras la otra tenía el cabello largo y blanco casi plateado recogido en un lazo morado y negro, sus ojos eran rojos y vestía como un caballero de época y usaba un sombrero de copa. Ambas eran muy pálidas, lucían muy tristes y eran hermosas pero había algo andrógino en ellas. Las cuales se retiraron después que el maestro de ceremonias les hiciera un gesto para que se vayan.

—Respóndeme! Que haces aquí?! – exigió el maestro de ceremonias

—Mil disculpas es que este circo se ve tan interesante que no resistí la tentación de echar un vistazo….

—Crees que soy idiota?

—Cómo?

—Creo que te estas burlando de mí, sabes que no es fácil engañar a otro demonio

—Al menos lo intente – contesto con una sonrisa

—Ya responde

—Es algo difícil de explicar, veras mi joven amo se sintió perturbado con el afiche de este circo

—Y?

—Y quiere saber qué clase de circo es este debido a que tuvo malas experiencias con un circo anterior

Al oír esto se dibujó una sonrisa en los labios del demonio que incomodo a Sebastian, como si ese otro demonio estuviera planeando algo pero se limitó a decir que si su joven amo quería saber qué clase de circo era este que fuera a la función de esta noche, luego lo hecho y le dijo que no volviera hasta la noche.

Cuando del maestro de ceremonias fue avisado por Haku y Neru (las guardianas del circo) de la presencia de Sebastian que los artistas se habían puesto muy nerviosos y comenzaron a hablar sobre que estaba pasando.

—Quien será ese hombre de negro? – pregunto la chica con piernas de cabra

—Quien sabe – contesto la bailarina con cuernos

—Tal vez venga a vernos esta noche! – comento la cabeza femenina del ser de 2 cabezas

—Y seguirán humillándonos como siempre – dijo la cabeza masculina

—Pero debe ser alguien diferente ya que el maestro de ceremonias fue personalmente – dijo el hombre con 6 brazos

—Quien sabe – dijo el hombre que parecía muñeco vudú

—Puede que sea un ladrón – comento el chico peliblanco

Claro que la conversación entre los integrantes del circo fue bruscamente interrumpida por el maestro de ceremonias que por alguna razón que ellos no comprendieron no los castigó por estar hablando durante el ensayo, algo muy extraño.

Por otra parte Sebastian regreso a la mansión Phantomhive y le conto todo sobre ese circo y que también había un demonio que hacía de maestro de ceremonias que le dijo que si quería saber más sobre el circo que vaya a la función de esta noche, esto Ciel lo tomo como un insulto pero aun así fue a la función de esa noche para ver qué clase de intenciones tenían en ese circo además porque el maestro de ceremonias había dado a Sebastian entradas para esa función para que se las diera a Ciel, esto era una provocación según Ciel que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Esa noche Ciel fue al parque donde estaba este circo junto a Sebastian y con Mey Rin, Bard y Finny, quienes habían insistido en venir para ver el circo. La decoración del circo era muy elegante y algo sombría que era muy atrayente. Después de un rato apareció el maestro de ceremonias para dar la bienvenida a los espectadores y dar inicio al espectáculo, su sola presencia hizo que las mujeres se emocionaran y suspiraran ya que lo encontraban muy guapo también Mey Rin que estaba roja hasta las orejas. Después de eso comenzó el espectáculo.

La primera en ser presentada fue una muchacha "la diva grotesca" era una muchacha de unos 16 años, tenía el pelo teñido color turquesa y largo, su rostro estaba desfigurado pero aun así era linda, tenía algunas flores pintadas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, una corona de flores con espinas en su cabeza, tenía una venda que le tapaba los ojos, no tenía piernas de mujer normal sino de cabra y usaba un extraño vestido rosa que dejaba ver sus piernas; la gente quedo asombrada por su abominación y deformación pero cuando comenzó a cantar todos quedaron maravillados. Luego pareció un payaso siamés que tenía una cabeza que era femenina y otra masculina, ambos tenían el pelo rubio y los ojos azules y algunas flores pintadas en la piel sobre todo en el chico y el cuerpo que compartían parecía de 14 años y ser de sexo dudoso; la gente quedo sorprendida con él o ella o ellos. La tercera fue una muchacha que la llamaban "la muñeca de trapo de la cuerda floja" y era como su nombre lo decía parecía una muñeca de trapos flaca, su pelo había sido teñido verde y con dos mechones largos a los costados de sus hombros y traía un vestido con muchas cintas de colores; la gente se asombraba de lo que podía hacer en la cuerda floja. Y luego presentaron a un niño que fue presentado como "Piko el niño con la fuerza de un oso" era un chico que tenía el pelo teñido blanco hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de diferentes colores el derecho era verde y el izquierdo azul, vestía como un guerrero vikingo, traía una piel de oso sobre los hombros y era igual de fuerte que Finny; cuando este lo vio lo reconoció inmediatamente.

—Él es mi hermano menor! – exclamo Finny

—Qué? Es tu hermano? – pregunto Mey Rin

—Tienes un hermano? – agrego Bard

—Si pero pensé que había muerto el día en que el joven amo me encontró

—Porque nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano? – pregunto Ciel

—Pensé que lo habían matado como a los otros y me entristecía hablar de él pero ahora que sé que está vivo me hace muy feliz!

Sin embargo Piko se dio cuenta que Finny estaba entre el público y al verlo hizo una mueca ya que no esperaba volverlo a ver.

Después del acto de Piko siguió el de una chica que fue presentada como "la contorsionista abominable" era una chica con el pelo teñido rojo pasando a rosa, su cabello está recogido en un par de coletas cortas, su cara estaba desfigurada, su cuerpo tenia cicatrices de cortes, en varias partes de su cuerpo tenía flores pintadas y usaba un traje de dos piezas que dejaba al descubierto su vientre y parte de sus piernas; ella podía hacer cosas imposibles para un contorsionista normal. Luego a un muchacho llamado "el hecatónquiro de las navajas", el cual era un joven de pelo y ojos castaños que tenía 6 brazos y vestía de manera carnavalesca; era muy bueno y rápido con los cuchillos. Después de él le seguía una mujer joven presentada como "la desafortunada domadora de caballos" era una muchacha que parecía un cadáver con las piernas casi deformes y brazos largos, tenía una larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules; ella domaba y montaba caballos monstruosos. Luego apareció un joven que fue presentado como "el muñeco vudú viviente" él era un joven de unos 19 años con el pelo rojo y largo recogido en una coleta, parecía que su piel había sido cocida con hilo negro y tenía partes de piel que no eran parte original de su cuerpo; este bailaba mientras se enterraba grandes agujas. Luego fue presentaba una trapecista llamada "el hada sombría "físicamente era una bella mujer de corto cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, parecía que sus brazos y piernas habían sido cocidas a ella, parecía no tener ligamentos, tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso, su piel brillaba como si tuviera diamantes en ella y en su espalda tenia alas de hada; era muy buena trapecista. El siguiente fue un muchacho de 16 años presentado como "el macabro traga fuego" el chico tenía el pelo teñido color turquesa, muchas de sus venas se notaban, tenía algunas quemaduras, flores pintadas en su piel y vestía ropa roja chamuscada; la gente quedo asombrada con lo que podía hacer. Después vino una a la que llamaban "la bailarina monstruosa" era una mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso, el cabello largo y teñido rosado, su piel era translucida con tono rosado, se tapaba un ojo con su cabello, sus dedos eran largos y puntiagudos, tenía grandes y pequeños cortes cosidos con hilo negro en cara y cuerpo, flores pintadas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, tenía la cara levemente desfigurada y con cicatrices, cuernos de bestia en la cabeza, usaba un traje de odalisca y tenía pies de león; nunca ninguna creatura bailo más maravilloso. Después presentaron a "la bestia humana come hombres" un hombre joven con el pelo teñido de azul, piel levemente azulada, tenía los dientes afilados, ojos que demostraban una irracional locura, traía puesto una camisa de fuerzas con una correa, caminaba como bestia y en su boca tenia sangre; él se comportaba como una vestía y comía carne humana congelada. Entre otros artistas.

Ciel miro acto tras acto sin decir una palabra, pero la mirada que tenía en sus ojos extraño a Sebastian.

—Este circo no me gusta para nada – dijo Ciel

—Porque razón joven amo?

—Nadie puede ser tan deforme, sea de nacimiento o por un accidente, es obvio que fueron deformados

—Bueno si, eso es evidente

—Sebastian quiero saber más de este circo, así que lo investigaremos

—Pero….

—Pero qué?

—Habla como si fuera una misión de la reina

—Es una misión personal, sé que en este maldito circo pasa algo y lo averiguare

—Como usted diga aunque sera algo difícil para mi

—A que te refieres?

—El maestro de ceremonias es un demonio como yo y que otro demonio se meta en un contrato es tabú

—Eso no me importa! Haz lo que te digo!

—Yes my lord

Sin que Ciel se diera cuenta había llegado al último acto, el cual era un acto de acróbatas que presentaban Alice in Wonderland, todos esperaban que los artistas fueran grotescos y deformes pero todos eran completamente normales y muy buenos acróbatas. Los que más destacaban eran 2 gemelos, un chico y una chica, ambos de 13 o 14 años: la niña era de contextura delgada, test blanca, largo cabello rubio recogido con una coleta, los ojos celestes junto con unas largas pestañas y vestía como Alice; mientras el niño era de contextura delgada pero masculina, Por lo demás, su cabello era rubio y corto con una pinza para el pelo en el pelo, sus eran ojos celeste que tenían un deje de picardía y travesura, y personificaba al conejo blanco. Ciel no pudo dejar de mirarlos sobre todo a la niña.

—Esto….Joven amo?

—He….

—Cierre la boca, la gente puede darse cuenta

—Ha

—Joven amo, por favor reaccione – dijo Sebastian zarandeándolo para que reaccione

—He…

Pero era inútil, cada vez que lograba volver en sí, volvía a quedar embobado por ellos. Después que terminaron todas las funciones la cara de Ciel era un poema de lo avergonzado que estaba y le dijo a Sebastian que no digiere ni una sola palabra sobre lo que acababa de pasar, Sebastian no dijo nada pero aun así se reía por lo bajo. De repente vieron que en su camino estaba el maestro de ceremonias del circo con una sonrisa tan falsa como las de Sebastian en los labios.

—Así que este es tu joven amo? – dijo el maestro de ceremonias

—Lo es – contesto Sebastian

—Le hable sobre ustedes a mi maestro y quiere verlos

—Y para que quiere vernos? – pregunto Ciel

—No lo sé, solo me dijo que los avisara – le contesto el maestro de ceremonias

—No me convence esa explicación – dijo Ciel

—Si no quieres no vayas

Las palabras del maestro de ceremonias convencieron a Ciel ya que lo tomo como unainsolencia. Mientras Finny fue a buscar a su hermano para convencerlo de irse a trabajar con él a la mansión de Phantomhive. El oji-violeta guío a los dos hasta la tienda del dueño del circo donde lo primero que vieron fue el harem de hermosas mujeres, como vestían ligeras de ropa Sebastian le tapo los ojos a Ciel, y luego de pasar por ese harem llegaron con el dueño del circo quien estaba sentado bebiendo una copa de coñac y fumando cigarros cubanos.

—Así que son ellos de los que me hablaste – dijo el dueño

—A si es – contesto el maestro de ceremonias

—Muy bien – dijo bebiendo un sorbo de coñac – soy Monsieur André Du Ponsion, dueño de este circo ¿Quién eres tú le petit curieux?

—Soy el conde Ciel Phantomhive, perro guardián de la reina

—Phantomhive? Yo conocí a un Phantomhive, era un verdadero dolor en el trasero

—…... – Ciel no dijo nada

—Y que quiere con mi humilde circo?

—Es sobre sus artistas

—Que pasa con mis niños?

—Niños? Son monstruos!

—Ese es tu punto de vista, yo tengo otro. Pero dime ¿Qué quieres saber de ellos?

—Como pudo hacer algo como esto?! Desfiguro a esa gente y las hace actuar para que la gente lo vea como monos adestrados!

—Estas muy equivocado chiot de la reine. Ellos no son exhibidos como monos de feria, ellos son artistas que presentan su arte al público

El dueño del circo tenía una idea muy rara sobre la verdadera belleza. Según él la belleza era lo bizarro y grotesco y que la gente no sabía apreciarla por lo que era una belleza incomprendida lo que lo volvía atrayente, que los artistas con sus apariencias sabían lo que provocaban y lo usaban para atraer al público. Ciel escucho todo esto y más y le parecía que ese hombre estaba enfermo; de repente recordó a los acróbatas de la representación de "Alice in Wonderland" sobre todo en esos gemelos rubios, los cuales a diferencia de sus demás compañeros del circo no estaban desfigurados.

—Y que pasa con los acróbatas?

—Ellos no son relevantes

—Y los gemelos que estaban entre los acróbatas?

—Rinto y Lenka Shevchenko? ¡ja ja! Ellos son 2 huérfanos de la periferia ucraniana, ellos no tenía nada por lo que me lo deben todo. No intentes hablar con ellos ya que solo hablan ucraniano

El joven conde no estaba muy convencido de lo que este hombre decía, pero no pudo seguir interrogándolo ya que el dueño del circo le dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer por lo que ya no podía seguir hablando con él. El dueño le ordeno al maestro de ceremonias que los acompañara a la salida, este prácticamente los echo y apenas dieron 10 pasos fuera de la tienda del dueño del circo se encontraron con otro espectáculo: del de Finny siendo rechazado por su hermano menor.

—Aléjate de mí!

—P-pero Piko! No nos hemos visto en tanto tiempo y me gritas?! Estoy muy feliz de saber que estas vivo

—No gracias a ti!

—Piko – lloro Finny

—Y para peor quieres que abandone el circo para ir a trabajar a la casa de ese enano tuerto!

Una gran piedra cayó sobre la cabeza de Ciel que decía: "enano tuerto"

—Estas equivocado! El joven amo no es así!

—Pues para mí es un enano maldito!

Le cayó otra piedra que decía: "enano maldito"

—Por favor, piénsalo Piko

—No voy a pensar nada! Y quiero que te alejes!

—Pero….

—Aléjate!

Piko se fue dejando a Finny muy triste por su rechazo. Después todos se fueron ante la mirada de todos los artistas del circo.

Esa noche todo estaba muy silencioso, más de lo normal, y algunos artistas estaban muy tensos sobre todo la diva grotesca y la bailarina monstruosa, cuyas jaulas estaban continuas.

—Odio este lugar, odio este cuerpo, odio estar viva, odio esta vida….Quiero morir….quiero morir – dijo la diva grotesca

—Hay que tener paciencia – dijo la bailarina monstruosa

—Paciencia?

—Si, la vida es solo un sueño y cada vez despiertas en otro sueño enjaulada hasta que despiertas en una realidad mucho mejor

—Siempre dices lo mismo, pero yo no puedo creer esto. Esta vida de circo está llena de dolor y humillación

—Yo te entiendo, mi cuerpo esta tan deformado como el tuyo pero ya te dije que hay que ser paciente

La diva grotesca no entendía la manera de pensar de la bailarina monstruosa y pensaba que se aferraba una esperanza imaginaria, aun así ella no le quitaría eso. Después de un pequeño silencio entro a esa misma tienda el payaso de dos cabezas, como siempre la cabeza del chico estaba triste como siempre y la cabeza de la chica sonreía debido a que lentamente se volvía loca.

—Quisiera ayudarlas pero no sé cómo…. No tengo los medios para ayudarlas – dijo el chico a su pesar

—Porque dices eso hermano? El circo es divertido, el circo siempre es alegría –dijo la chica

—No para nosotros – dijo la diva grotesca

—Pero si pensamos positivo el circo es lo mejor – dijo la chica

—Ella también sabe que lo mejor es esperar a que esta pesadilla enjaulada termine – agrego la bailarina monstruosa

Así era la vida en el circo Dark Wood: algunos deseaban su muerte, otros se habían resignado y otros nada les importaba. El único que no sufría era la bestia come hombres, ya que como su nombre lo decía era una bestia que ya no pensaba y ya no sentía nada, solo instinto animal y hambre. Pero alguna vez fue humano y puede que de algo se dé cuenta.

Por otra parte el dueño del circo pensaba en la visita de Ciel.

—Ese niño Phantomhive volverá, yo lo sé. Encárgate de eso – le dijo el dueño del circo al maestro de ceremonias

—Oui, mon seigneur

Así comienza esta historia.


	2. parte2: balada triste de circo

Balada triste de circo

Era una mañana fría y nublada pero aun así todos los artistas del dark Wood circus debían bañarse, ya que todos los días debían ser lavados, pero ellos no se bañaban solo sino que las amantes del dueño los bañaban excepto a Ringo y Lenka quienes eran bañados por el dueño y el maestro de ceremonias, algo que resultaría repugnante para cualquiera. Los artistas odiaban tener que bañarse, ya que al quitarse la ropa quedaban al descubierto sus cicatrices de las transformaciones que habían sufrido, tanto visibles como no visibles.

Quien más odiaba bañarse era la diva grotesca, no solo porque cada vez que la desnudaban quedaba al descubierto su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices profundas sino que cada vez que veía los cuerpos hermosos y perfectos de las amantes del dueño no podía evitar llenarse de celos de ellas, ya que deseaba tener un cuerpo así o volver a tener su antiguo cuerpo; la cabeza masculina del payaso de 2 cabezas también odiaba bañarse, no solo por ver el cuerpo notoriamente hermafrodita que compartía con su hermana sino que ella siempre cerraba los ojos y sonreía, todo siempre le desconcertaba y le molestaba. Así era cada mañana en ese circo: algunos odiaban esto, otros como la bailarina monstruosa le producía mucha indiferencia, etc. Al único que no le importaba era a la bestia come hombres ya que lo bañaban con cubetas de agua tibia debido a que las amantes del dueño no se le acercaban por miedo a él.

Mientras tanto el dueño del circo y el maestro de ceremonias demonio después de bañar a los gemelos ucranianos y de mandarlos a su carpa estos 2 quedaron solos, el dueño del circo se veía pensativo como si algo le molestara.

—Pasa algo maestro? – pregunto el demonio

—Nada solo recuerdo el pasado

—Pensaba que odiaba el pasado

—En parte pero en otras prefiero recordar – dijo acariciando su propia rodilla

—Pensaba que era por el joven conde de ayer

—Ese mocoso es el menor de mis preocupaciones

Monsieur André puso las manos en sus rodillas y permaneció serio, él recordaba el pasado aunque odiaba lo que alguna vez fue pero algunas veces le gustaba recordar los pocos momentos felices que tuvo con su circo con ella, la mujer que amó y que había perdido por culpa de ese hombre. En eso llego una de sus amantes: era una chica que estaría en sus 20, era de figura delgada y flexible, de piernas largas, pechos pequeños y firmes, tenía un rizado cabello rojo claro, ojos verdes y una estela de pecas en el puente de la nariz y el pecho. La túnica greco-romana le resaltaba muy bien su figura.

—Qué pasa?

—Estoy preocupada por usted querido

—Por mí? Y eso porque querida?

—Lo he visto triste y eso a las muchachas y a mí nos preocupa

—Enserio – dijo sentándola en sus piernas – no sabes lo mucho que tus palabras me alegran

—El único que merece tener todo el éxito y glamour del mundo eres tu

—Enserio?

La chica pelirroja asintió con una gran sonrisa y el dueño del circo la beso en la boca y luego la mando con las demás amantes. Había algo que le tenía intranquilo y era que sentía que tal vez no podría hacer crecer su familia de freaks.

Mientras tanto Ciel no se podía quitar las palabras que dijo Monsieur Du Ponsion: "yo conocí a un Phantomhive, era un verdadero dolor en el trasero" si dijo eso tal vez ese francés estuvo involucrado en algo turbio o quizás aún lo estaba, ese hombre era peligroso o quizás demasiado estúpido, quizás los 2. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era saber a qué Phantomhive se refería: ¿era a su padre o a su abuelo? No se lo podía sacárselo de la cabeza hasta que de repente el carruaje paro de golpe ya que algo estaba obstruyendo el paso a los carruajes. Sebastian por orden de Ciel fue a ver lo que obstruía el paso y vio que eran 2 payasos del Dark Wood Circus; como todos los colegas de ese circo eran deformes: el primero tenía 3 ojos, su vestimenta era fundamentalmente azul y tenía flores pintadas en la cara; y el segundo, tenía 4 ojos, su vestimenta era fundamentalmente roja y también tenía la cara pintada con flores. Ambos payasos parecían tener un desequilibrio ya que siempre estaban sonriendo, tenían tics y se comportaban de manera errática. Los payasos estaban promocionando y motivando a la gente para que fuera al Dark Wood Circus pero cuando vieron a Sebastian ambos esbozaron una gran sonrisa que casi no les cabía en el rostro.

—Le vez?!

—Sisisi

—Lo estás viendo?!

—Lo veo lo veo lo veo

—Entiendes?!

—Claroclaroclaro

—He?...caballeros – dijo Sebastian algo confundido

—Caballeros? – se dijeron los payasos antes de romper en carcajadas

Aunque el demonio tenía cientos de años era la primera vez que se topaba con seres tan locos y retorcidos como estos, y se puso a pensar, de seguro las trasformaciones que sufrieron para tener esa apariencia grotesca los volvió locos, la mente humana era más frágil y delicada que el alma. Por otra parte los payasos seguían riendo lo que asustaba a la gente y molestaba a Sebastian.

—Se puede saber que están haciendo? – pregunto Sebastian

—Que no vez? Estamos haciendo publicidad a nuestro circo – dijo el payaso rojo

—Es el mejor circo! mucho mejor que ese mediocre circo Arca de Noé – agrego el payaso azul

—Así que conocen el circo arca de Noé?

—Sip! Era un circo lleno de fraca….

—Idiota! – exclama el payaso rojo golpeando al payaso azul – recuerda porque lo buscábamos!

—Eso es cierto!

—Me estaban buscando? – pregunto Sebastian confundido

Uno de los payasos le dio una invitación a Sebastian para que se la dé a Ciel, después llegaron unos policías quienes después de aterrarse con la apariencia de los payasos, los arrestaron por obstruir el paso a los carruajes, los payasos no dejaron de reír.

Después de que las calles estaban despejadas y que Sebastian volviera al carruaje este le entrego la invitación a Ciel. La invitación será de parte de Monsieur Du Poison, el dueño del Dark Wood Circus, quien lo invitaba a comer a su circo a las 5 de la tarde también puso que si no quería entendería pero que no se tardara; eran las 4:30 y el parque donde se encontraba el Dark Wood Circus estaba cerca Ciel ni lo pensó.

—Iré a comer con ese hombre, quiero saber qué clase de persona es

—Esta seguro Joven amo?

—Si, dile al cochero a donde vamos

—Yes, my lord

Con esa orden fueron al parque donde se encontraba el Dark Wood Circus, al llegar las cuidadoras del circo, Haku y Neru, estaban en la entrada del circo ambas estaban más pálidas y tristes de la última vez que las vieron pero también se veían más bajas, como si se hubieran encogidos 30 cm. También estaba el maestro de ceremonias en la entrada del circo esbozando una sonrisa tan falsa e hipócrita como las de Sebastian, al verlo Ciel presentía que en este circo no pretendían nada bueno por lo que le ordeno a Sebastian no separarse de él por ningún motivo mientras estén en este circo tan espeluznante, durante el camino el amo y el mayordomo eran observados por los artistas del Dark Wood Circus. Cada artista tenía una mirada diferente clavada en el joven conde: algunas eran de miedo, otras eran de curiosidad, indiferencia, enojo, odio, algunas eran vacías, etc. Sin embargo, había una mirada que le causaba mucha extrañeza, era la de la diva grotesca su mirada no era de odio ni de miedo, es más parecía hablarle con la mirada como intentando advertirle algo pero el joven conde no entendía que era. De repente de su tienda salió el dueño del circo muy elegante para darle la bienvenida al joven conde que según su instinto y su experiencia le podía traer problemas.

—Bienvenue mi jóvenes amigos conde y mayordomo, los estaba esperando

—Debo decir que me sorprendió su invitación

—En serio? Jajaja!

La primera vez que Ciel estuvo en la carpa del dueño no pudo verla bien pero ahora que lo notaba se daba cuenta que estaba llena de lujos caros, típicos de un rico o un aristócrata, pero no solo eso sino que también había muchos retratos, los que más llamaron la atención del joven conde fueron 2: uno era donde aparecían 3 niños, 2 niños y una niña; y el otro era un retrato pintado de una mujer muy hermosa.

—Quienes son ellos? – pregunto Ciel señalando las fotos

—No lo invite para mostrarle mis recuerdos y mis fotos y de hecho tengo muchos, mejor vamos a cenar

—Claro

La cena era comida típica de la costa francesa y quienes servían la mesa eran las amantes del dueño, quienes estaban ligeras de ropa como siempre, la comida era de primera y era muy raro servida por el dueño de un circo hasta sirvió un vino del año 1843.

—Que le parece el vino? es una reliquia familiar jajaja!

—No creo que me invitara por este vino

—No, en realidad quiero saber ¿qué le atrae de mi humilde circo?

—Creo que no le entiendo

—No se haga el desentendido, sé que algo le atrae de mi circo ¿acaso es Lenka?

—Heeeee?! – la cara de Ciel se volvió roja

—Debe ser eso, la belleza del Este de Europa es algo alucinante para cualquiera

—No es eso!... yo estoy comprometido!

—Yo también cuando era joven pero eso no me impidió mirar a otras mujeres

Ciel no podía más con la vergüenza y se reflejaba en lo rojo de su cara. Mientras tanto fuera de la carpa del dueño del circo, la diva grotesca intentaba escuchar lo que Monsieur Du Ponsion le decía al joven invitado; ella odiaba a ese hombre, él la había convertido en ese ser abominable que era ahora a pesar que le dijera que era muy hermosa y la estrella del circo, ella lo odiaba por destruir su vida, su cara y su cuerpo. De repente alguien le toco levemente la espalda la diva grotesca se asustó de que fuera el maestro de ceremonias pero se tranquilizó al ver que era solo la muñeca de trapo de la cuerda floja, era extraño que ella estuviera de pie ya que sus huesos eran muy delgados y no tenía ligamentos por lo que soportar su propio peso le era muy difícil y sobretodo caminar, era fácil para caminar por la cuerda floja de cabeza pero no para moverse el día a día.

—Porque estas de pie? No lo soportas – le dijo la diva grotesca

—Te castigaran si se dan cuenta que estas escuchando algo que no debes

—Que puede ser peor que nuestra realidad?!

—Las flores de acido

Al oír eso a la diva grotesca se le helo la sangre de tan solo recordarlo, las flores de ácido eran el mayor castigo para los artistas cuando cometían errores en los ensayos, en las presentaciones o por mal comportamiento de los mismos artistas del circo. Eso fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a la diva grotesca y que escuchara lo que la muñeca de trapos le dijo, como para la muñeca de trapos de la cuerda floja era muy doloroso y difícil caminar por lo que la diva grotesca la ayudo; cuando la diva grotesca y la muñeca de trapos estaban a 3 metros de la carpa, vieron a Ciel salir apresuradamente y con la cara tan roja como los cangrejos.

—Quien es ese niño? – pregunto la muñeca de trapos

—Es un invitado del dueño

—Será mejor que se aleje si sabe lo que le conviene

Ambas artistas deformes se retiraron ya que el destino del joven conde Phantomhive no les interesaba. Mientras Ciel intentaba tranquilizarse después de las palabras de Monsieur Du Ponsion sobre Lenka y lo flexible que era, era tanto su empeño en olvidar sus palabras que tropezó con alguien, o mejor dicho con 2 personas, con quien había tropezado era con el payaso de 2 cabezas al verlos Ciel noto las flores pintadas en partes del cuerpo que compartían y también las cicatrices que tenían ambos en sus cuellos.

—Ten cuidado! – dijo la cabeza femenina

—Quién eres? – pregunto la cabeza masculina

—Pues…. soy un invitado del dueño del circo

—Genial – dijo la cabeza femenina

—Es extraño, Monsieur Du Ponsion nunca tiene invitados - dijo la cabeza masculina

—Enserio. Jajajaja

Aquellos seres siameses se lo quedaron mirando como si no entendieran lo que estaba haciendo el dueño del circo pero ellos podrían saber algo, sin embargo, en eso aparecieron Lenka y Rinto pero ellos no se quedaron solo pasaron por ahí.

—Ellos son fantásticos – dijo la cabeza femenina

—Si…. Tienen cuerpos perfectos y ajiles – dijo la cabeza masculina

—Los conocen bien? – pregunto Ciel

—No – contesto la cabeza masculina

—Ellos son muy reservados además hablan chistoso – comento la cabeza masculina

—Pero tal vez podrían ser amigos – dijo Ciel amablemente

—"Porque es tan amable con nosotros?" – pensó la cabeza femenina

—"Algo quiere" – le contesto su hermano en pensamientos

En eso apareció El maestro de ceremonias y con su presencia el payaso de dos cabezas se intimido y se fue lo más rápido posible. El maestro de ceremonias le dijo a Ciel que volviera y lo guío devuelta a la tienda de Monsieur Du Ponsion. Al entrar vio como Sebastian estaba ocupado con 2 cachorros de león, sepa dios donde aparecieron, "idiota" pensó el joven conde al ver las tonterías que hacia su mayordomo hasta que 2 amantes del dueño del circo le quitaron los cachorros de león a Sebastian.

—Se siente mejor después de tomar aire? – pregunto Monsieur André degustando el vino

—Si….mejor – contesto Ciel aun sonrojado

—Sabe, todo esto me recuerda a un hombre detestable que intento quitarme lo que más amaba

—Enserio?

—Si… y cuando supo que jamás seria suya me la quito definitivamente pero no hablemos de eso. Recuerda que le dije que conocí a un Phantomhive?

—Si, lo recuerdo

—Debió ser su abuelo y el niño debió ser su padre pero como ya dije era un verdadero dolor en el trasero

Aunque Ciel intentaba sacarle algo al dueño del circo este respondía con evasivas o cambiaba el tema. Cuando la cena termino Ciel se retiró de la carpa del dueño pero no del circo; Ciel estaba empeñado en encontrar algo que explicara que rayos era ese maldito circo. Con lo primero que se encontró fue con una hilera de tiendas de múltiples colores, adentro de las carpas estaban los "artistas del circo" pero enjaulados aunque el contenido de sus jaulas era lujoso seguían siendo jaulas y dormían casi en el suelo; en cada una de las carpa los artistas estaban dormidos excepto en una. En la carpa que compartían la diva grotesca y la bailarina monstruosa se escuchaban sollozos, la bailarina monstruosa estaba totalmente dormida mientras la diva grotesca era quien sollozaba. Ciel sintió mucha pena por ella, de seguro sufría enormemente con esa apariencia y tal vez por algo que le hacían a ella y a los otros artistas; de repente la diva grotesca se dio cuenta de la presencia de terceros y dejo de llorar.

—Quien está allí?...que quieres?...eres una de las amantes – en la voz de la diva grotesca se oía el miedo

—No, no lo soy – contesto Ciel

—Y quién eres?

—Puedes considerarme como un amigo

—Yo no tengo amigos fuera de este circo!

—Tranquila!

—No sé qué quieres o quien eres! …..pero déjame en paz!

—Tranquilízate, solo quiero ayudarte

—Quien puede ayudarme? Soy horrible! La gente me considera abominable! Que puede ser peor que este cuerpo y esta vida!

—Tranquila….

—No me quiero tranquilizar!... vete por favor….

—Pero…..

—LARGATE!

Ciel no pudo hacer nada más que irse mientras escuchaba el llanto de aquella desgraciada criatura de cabello turquesa, por otra parte Sebastian reía por lo bajo al ver que su joven amo no sabía tratar a las mujeres. En eso pasaron caminando 2 de las amantes del dueño del circo: una era alta, con la piel casi negra, con un liso pelo negro y ojos románticos; mientras la otra era un poco más baja con la piel clara, ojos color lila y una rizada cabellera rubia. Ambas mujeres estaban paseando por el circo.

—Estoy harta de cuidar de estos freaks! – dijo la mujer de piel clara

—SHHH! Cállate, te pueden oír! – le contesto la mujer de piel oscura

—Por favor! No me digas que no te dan miedo o asco, si yo hubiera parido alguna criatura como ellos lo ahogaría en una tina llena de agua

—No digas eso, sabes que nuestro amado adora a esos eres

—No me recuerdes eso….. ¿Por qué debemos compartirlo con ellos?

—Porque no es solo nuestro

—No me importa lo que digas…. Desearía que esos monstruos desaparecieran

Era claro que muchas de las amantes de Monsieur Du Ponsion odiaban a los artistas del circo.

En eso también vio una pequeña cabaña, la única del circo, pero estaba bien cerrada aunque se notaba que había alguien ahí dentro ya que había luz dentro. Pero no era el único lugar que había luz, también en una carpa, la que compartían el macabro traga fuego y Piko, el chico con la fuerza de un oso; Piko se miraba en el espejo mientras un soñoliento traga fuego lo miraba.

—Porque no te aceptas?

—Cállate!

—El dueño del circo dice que todos somos hermosos

—También dijo que me tomara mi tiempo

—Tus quemaduras no son tan feas como las mías

—No las tendría si mi hermano me hubiera ayudado

—Sabes? has lo que quieras Piko

El macabro traja fuego se acurruco en su cama mientras Piko seguía mirándose al espejo, después tomo una pequeña toalla y se quitó el maquillaje especial del lado izquierdo de la cara, rebelando que su piel en esa zona era roja casi tirando a rosa, agrietada, se le veían muchas venas y que su pelo en el lado izquierdo estaba quemado. Como odiaba verse así desde que ese enano de apariencia infantil lo llamo freak. Antes que Ciel se acercara a esa tienda aparecieron Haku y Neru, las cuidadoras del circo, aparecieron frente a él y de Sebastian, tan altas como faroles. Ellas cuidaban que nadie entrara o saliera del circo, y menos los extraños.

Mientras tanto Monsieur Du Ponsion se preparaba para dormir mientras su maestro de ceremonias y en ocasiones mayordomo lo ayudaba a prepararse para su hora de dormir.

—El joven conde Phantomhive y su mayordomo siguen en mi circo, verdad? – dijo Monsieur Du Ponsion seguro de ello

—Si Maestro, Haku y Neru los sorprendieron cerca de las carpas de los artistas

—Lo sabía, conozco muy bien a los Phatomhive ja, ja!

—Parece seguro de ello

—Pues claro, no se le enseñan trucos nuevos a un perro viejo y menos un cachorro

—Como usted diga, maestro

—Ve a echar al conde y a su mayordomo de mi circo, no quiero que su presencia haga que mis niños pasen mala noche, y ve vete quiero estar solo

—Oui, mon seigneur

Cuando Monsieur André Du Ponsion estuvo solo se quitó los pantalones de dormir y luego sus prótesis de piernas, revelando que ya no las tenía, habían sido amputadas hace mucho tiempo, este era el secreto mejor guardado del dueño del circo, ni siquiera sus amantes sabían que le faltaba las piernas a su amado, solo el maestro de ceremonias lo sabía pero fingía que no lo sabía, en cierto modo era un freak más. Y una vez más Monsieur André Du Ponsion se sumía en los recuerdos que tanto odiaba.

…

CONTINUARA

…


	3. Chapter 3: encuentros

Capítulo 3: Encuentros

Akaito: Akaito Ramsey (un Shinigami)

Esa mañana Ciel sentía que cada vez más estaba perdiendo su tiempo pero lo peor era que no podía conseguir nada y que Monsieur Du Ponsion se estaba saliendo con la suya, tal vez hizo lo mismo en un caso de su abuelo, pero no le gustaba el rumbo que llevaba este caso y que ese viejo francés se reía de él. El mal humor de Ciel era tanto que no quería comer ningún postre o pastel por la rabia de solo pensar en ese viejo y su circo de los horrores. Sebastian notaba este mal humor y falta de apetito en su joven amo e intento subirle el ánimo pero tratándose del Dark Wood Circus sería difícil.

—Desea algo más, joven amo?

—No creo que tengas algo que yo quiera

—Puede que si

—Conseguir información suficiente del Dark Wood Circus

—Debería olvidarse de eso, joven amo

—No puedo Sebastian! Ese maldito Circo Dark Wood me tiene en sus redes!

Al escuchar nombrar el Dark Wood Circus Snake soltó unos platos que tenía en las manos de la impresión. El jamás pensó que volvería a saber de ese circo pero si este Circo estaba aquí significaba que ella también estaba aquí, al menos que no la hayan matado, ella se encontraba cerca de él, en la ciudad de Londres. El que Snake, que no era torpe ni idiota como los demás sirvientes, rompiera algo era muy inusual y todo el mundo noto esto.

—Snake ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Sebastian

—Dijo… Dark Wood Circus….?

—Si….lo conoces Snake? – pregunto Ciel

—Si…..dice Dan

—Como lo conoces? – pregunto Sebastian

—El circo Arca de Noé y el Circo Dark Wood tuvieron problemas dice Oscar

—Qué clase de problemas? – pregunto Ciel

—El Dark Wood Circus atraía más público y también le quitaba el público al circo Arca de Noé dice Emily

—Vaya, de seguro eso fue un problema – opino Sebastian

—Puedo pedir un favor…..

—Cuál es? – pregunto Sebastian

—Puedo tomarme el día libre

—He….si, claro – contesto Ciel

Era obvio que Snake conocía y ya había atenido experiencia con el Dark Wood Circus y que puede que fuera para haya. Por lo que Ciel y Sebastian lo siguieron.

Mientras tanto en el Dark Wood Circus todas las amantes de Monsieur Du Ponsion estaban haciendo las tareas hogareñas al aire libre, mientras una gran multitud de puros hombres fueron a ver a aquellas mujeres tan hermosas, exóticas y sensuales; sin embargo, eso molestaba mucho a las mujeres porque sentían que las morboseanban con la mirada y eso las desagradaba, además cada día venían más y más hombres a mirarlas con aquellas miradas llena de lujuria.

—Son tan hermosas – dijo un policía

—Que suerte tiene ese viejo francés para tener semejantes mujeres – dijo un hombre de unos 30 años

—Por un beso de esa morena de ahí yo daría lo que fuera – dijo un joven de unos 20 años

Las amantes del dueño escuchaban todo lo que le decían sus "admiradores" y realmente les fastidiaba mucho ellos y sus miradas.

—Otra vez esos mañosos nos están mirando – se quejo una mujer de cabellera castaña

—Que desagradable! – opino una chica de tez olivácea

—Cuando se van a ir? – pregunto una chica pecosa

—En cualquier momento Haku y Neru, o el maestro de Ceremonias los echaran. Quédense tranquilas – dijo una chica de Piel oscura

Entre las carpas de los artistas estaba la carpa de Marie, la costurera, ella no era parte del elenco ella era la costurera del circo y la encargada del vestuario de los artistas del circo (que nunca usaban la misma ropa en sus actos), de las amantes y el mismo dueño del circo. A pesar de no ser del elenco del circo su apaciencia física era muy similar a la de ellos a pesar que ella nació así: tenía el pelo verde oscuro, su piel era de una palidez increíble, en algunas partes de su cuerpo y rostro parecía tener escamas como de serpiente, tenía ojos de cocodrilo, sus uñas eran duras y negras como las garras de una iguana y tenía caninos algo largos y puntiagudos como si de dientes de reptil se trataran; en su carpa siempre había reptiles desde serpientes hasta cocodrilos.

En esos momentos Marie le estaba probando su nuevo vestido a la diva grotesca, mientras le hacía los últimos retoques al vestido mientras la diva miraba a las amantes hacer sus deberes y refunfuñar porque venían más hombres a admirarlas, desde la carpa de Marie se podía ver muy bien esta escena.

—Porque siempre las estas mirando? – pregunto Marie

—Quiero volver a hacer como ellas….son hermosas

—Pero también desechables

—Eso no es lo importante, sé que quieres irte de este lugar tanto como yo o los otros!...pero quien nos recibirá? Nadie nos recibirán con esta apariencia!

—No pienses en eso

—Y tú qué?! Crees que eres diferente?! Eres una freak igual que yo o los otros! no te creas diferente solo porque a ti no te meten en jaulas!

Dichas estas palabras la diva se quitó y le tiro el vestido a la cara a Marie y salió corriendo semi desnuda sin importarle que su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y marcas que le dejaron las flores de asido quedaran al descubierto, dejando a Marie sola en su carpa con sus reptiles. La muchacha gimoteaba para intentar no llorar porque sabía que todo lo que le había dicho la diva grotesca era verdad, la gente los rechazaba y juzgaban por su abominación y deformación. Y ella lo sabía bien porque desde su más tierna infancia había sido oculta para no sufrir ese rencor irracional por su deformidad pero lo había sentido por parte de su familia, solo porque ella había nacido siendo mitad reptil.

De repente alguien entro a la carpa de Marie la costurera, era nada más y nada menos que Snake, cuando Marie lo vio se sorprendió ya que no esperaba volverlo a ver.

—Hola Marie

—Pero si eres tú!...Snake….¿cómo?

—Quería verte dice Wordsworth

—El circo Arca de Noé está aquí?

—No…. Ya no existe dice Bronte

—¿Cómo?

—Eso ahora no importa

En ese momento se escucharon pasos y al oírlo Marie hizo que Snake se escondiera debajo de la cama, en eso apareció el maestro de ceremonias. Marie era uno de los pocos que no le tenían miedo al maestro de ceremonias aunque muchas veces desde su tienda pudo escuchar como aquel hombre torturaba a sus amigos solo por cometer errores o enfrentarse a ellos 2, el dueño del circo y su maestro de ceremonias demonio, ella vio entrar a aquel hombre de fríos ojos violeta sin mostrar ninguna emoción ya que no le tenía miedo y sabía que él jamás iba a lastimarla, Monsieur Du Ponsion no lo permitiría.

—Con quien estabas hablando? – pregunto el maestro de Ceremonias

—Con nadie

—¿Enserio?

—Si¿que pasa?

—Tienes que hacer un nuevo atuendo para el hada sombría

—Iré en un momento

—Iras ahora!

La costurera no quería problemas con él y fue a la tienda del Hada Sombría, la costurera esperaba que nadie notara la presencia de Snake pero el maestro de ceremonias si lo noto.

En esos momentos el Hada Sombría se limpiaba las heridas de su espalda, que le dejaban cada vez que se ponía las rotas alas de hada, o mejor dicho ensamblarlas en agujeros que tenía en la espalda; unos agujeros profundos y siempre sangrando, que ella o unas de las amantes tenía que ponerle una mezcla de alcohol, yodo y suero para que no saliera pus ni se infectara, en otras palabras una tortura eterna y lenta. Ella se hacia sus curaciones sin darse cuenta que Ciel y Sebastian la estaban mirando, el joven Conde sentía mucha lastima de la desgraciada joven; de repente entro Marie y tanto el amo como el mayordomo se sorprendieron ya que ella era similar a Snake.

—¿Ya la vio? Joven amo

—Ella es similar a Snake ¿crees que sean parientes?

—Puede ser o puede ser que no

Marie podía escuchar o mejor dicho sentir que alguien estaba hablando, como las serpientes, pero pensaba que eran artistas del circo hablando de cualquier cosa y no le presto importancia. Mientras le tomaba las medidas al Hada Sombría noto que esta había subido de peso pero no era tanto, solo 2 kilos que podría perder fácilmente, no era tanto. Pero de improvisó apareció el dueño del circo con cara de pocos amigos, al verlo el Hada Sombría palideció, más de lo que ya era, y Marie la tomo de la mano para darle valor.

—Querida mía

—H-hola Monsieur – dijo el Hada Sombría con la voz temblorosa

—Que pasa? Tienes miedo?

—N-no

—Solo vine a ver como estaba mi hada del trapecio…. Aunque parece que engordaste

—Qué?!...no!

—Si engordaste!

Con mucha violencia Monsieur Du Ponsion le arranco violentamente la ropa para ver cuánto había engordado, a pesar que no era mucho El dueño del circo se enfureció.

—¡No dejare que ninguno de mis niños engorde por nada del mundo! ¡Y MENOS TU!

Con una gran violencia Monsieur Du Ponsion tomo al Hada Sombría del cabello y la arrastro a hacia su tienda, Marie intento ayudar a su amiga pero solo se ganó ser empojada violentamente al piso. Monsieur Du Ponsion llevo al Hada Sombría hacia una parte de su tienda donde guardaba una máquina, esta máquina era cuadrada y tenía una manguera que en la punta tenía una gran aguja casi oxidada. Al ver esa máquina el Hada sombría intento escapar pero el maestro de ceremonias demonio se lo impidió y le metió un calcetín en la boca luego el dueño del circo procedió a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, esa máquina servía para extraer la grasa pero era muy doloroso; sin que el Hada Sombría pudiera hacer algo Monsieur le clavo la oxidada aguja en el vientre, saliendo un hilo de sangre y grasa en donde le clavo la aguja el dolor era inimaginable e insoportable hasta el punto que le salieron lagrimas pero el proceso no paro ahí: también fue en brazos, piernas, espalda, glúteos, caderas, la cara y manos. Después de ese proceso el Hada Sombría quedo en un charco de su propia sangre y grasa, al verla en ese estado la expresión dura de Monsieur Du Ponsion cambio a la de una llena de compasión por la podre chica deforme.

—No me gusta tener que hacer esto pero fue tu culpa…. Que no se vuelva a repetir

El maestro de ceremonias fue quien se encargó de llevar al Hada Sombría hacia su carpa para ser cuidada por las amantes del dueño, en el camino dejando un rastro de sangre mezclado con grasa a su paso, esta noche el Hada Sombría debía hacer su acto si o si a pesar del dolor que sentía después de que le sacaran grasa con esa máquina, en el Dark Wood Circus no importaba el dolor u otra cosa solo importaba las demonstraciones del "verdadero arte" era lo que importaba y nada más. En eso, el maestro de ceremonias tropezó con un niño y un adulto, Ciel y Sebastian disfrazados, el maestro de ceremonias se había dado cuenta de quienes eran de verdad pero fingió no conocerlos. Por otra parte Ciel vio al Hada Sombría y lo que le habían hecho y sintió una lástima y asco tan grande que apenas podía disimularlo.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos? – pregunto el maestro de ceremonias

—¿Qué le pasó? – pregunto Sebastian

—Tuvo un accidente pero no creo que vinieran aquí para eso

—No, en realidad vinimos a buscar trabajo – dijo Ciel

—¿Trabajo? ¿aquí?

—Sí, nos han dicho que en los circos siempre necesitan gente – dijo Sebastian

—No sé si los necesitemos pero yo no decido eso, será mejor que hablen con el dueño del circo

El maestro de ceremonias llamo a una de las cuidadoras, a Haku, para que los lleve donde Monsieur Du Ponsion, ella se veía mucho más triste ahora que no estaba con su compañera (Neru) y mucho más alta de lo normal. Ella los guío a la tienda del dueño del circo mientras el maestro de ceremonias llevaba al Hada Sombría para que la maquillaran y así estuviera lista para esta noche.

Haku los llevo a Ciel y a Sebastian a la carpa del dueño del circo, Monsieur André Du Ponsion, el cual solo estaba acompañado por una sola amante. Era una mujer exótica y bella: tendría unos 23 años, tenía la piel morena de un tono muy lindo, una larga y negra cabellera ondulada que le caía hasta una cintura de avispa, tenía piernas largas, su cuerpo era curvilíneo, grandes ojos marrón claro coronado con largas pestañas negras, labios carnosos y senos redondos. La exótica mujer estaba sentada en las piernas del dueño del circo mientras ella le daba uvas como si de una ninfa griega se tratara; también estaba ahí Marie la costurera quien cosía una chaqueta acompañada de 3 de sus reptiles: una boa, un camaleón y un pequeño cocodrilo. Cuando Monsieur se dio cuenta de la presencia del amo y el mayordomo detuvo a su bella amante y le prestó atención a ellos.

—Hola, ¿quiénes son ustedes y que puedo hacer por ustedes? – pregunto Monsieur

—Me llamo Vincent – mintió Ciel ya que no podía usar el nombre de Finnian estando el hermano del jardinero aquí

—Soy Sebastian

—¿Y qué quieren? – pregunto Monsieur Du Ponsion

—Venimos a buscar trabajo en este circo – dijo Sebastian

—¿Aquí? ¿Tú qué opinas querida?– pregunto el dueño a la joven morena

La chica morena abrió sus grandes ojos marrones y para luego mirar a Ciel y Sebastian, lo pensó unos momentos mientras jugaba con un rizo de su negro cabello; la bella extranjera, era obvio que lo era, tardo 23 segundos para decidirse.

—Yo y las chicas podemos hacer ciertas tareas pero hay cosas que no podemos hacer – dijo la joven con una voz sonora y con un acento exótico

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Trabajos pesados

—¿Y el maestro de ceremonias no las ayuda?

—Él está ocupado

En ese mismo momento Haku y Neru empujaron a Snake dentro de la carpa de Monsieur y este cayo de bruces al suelo, las cuidadoras siempre hacían eso con cada extraño sospechoso que osaba entrar al Dark Wood Circus.

—Señor Snake, vaya, cuanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo Monsieur Du Ponsion como si todo fuera una sorpresa

—Hola Monsieur dice Oscar

—Que sorpresa verlo aquí

—Igualmente dice Dan

—Espero que el resto de ese circo no este por aquí

—Ya no existe más dice Bronte

—Ho! Eso me alegra un poco – dijo Monsieur para luego mirar a Marie – ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo Marie?

El solo ser nombrada Marie se puso nerviosa y se asustó, la tenía asustada y sorprendida el que Snake estuviera aquí y que Haku y Neru lo hayan atrapado pero aún más que Monsieur Du Ponsion le pidiera su opinión.

—E-eso creo…. – dijo en un hilillo de voz

—¿Que dijiste ma cherie?

—¡Que eso creo!

—¡Así me gusta!...así que ese circo ya no existe ¡que lastima! Me hubiera gustado conocer al dueño de ese circo. Pero….¿que ha sido de usted?

—Tengo trabajo

—Eso me alegra, odiaría tener que decirle que no tengo trabajo para usted en mi circo. ¡no es nada contra usted! Pero soy selectivo con los artistas que entran en mi circo

—No se preocupe dice Emily

Ciel y Sebastian observaron esta escena como si no estuvieran allí, era obvio Había pasado algo grave entre el Dark Wood Circus y el Circo Arca de Noé, pero quien más sabia era esa tal Marie, tal vez pariente de Snake, sabía mucho y podría proveer información pero primero debían convencerla primero. La aludida muchacha mitad reptil se retiró junto a sus reptiles para después hacerlo Snake. Luego Monsieur Du Ponsion le prestó atención a Ciel y Sebastian.

—¿En que estábamos? Ho! Si! Ustedes buscan trabajo en mi circo

—Si señor – dijo Ciel

—Está bien, ustedes están contratados

—Muchas gracias – dijo Sebastian

—Su trabajo será hacer los trabajos pesados que mis amantes no pueden hacer, mi maestro de ceremonias los llevara a su carpa y les dirá las reglas de mi circo

El maestro de ceremonias apareció detrás de ellos y con una sonrisa falsa les pidió que lo siguieran, en el camino eran mirados, tanto amo como mayordomo, por todos los deformes y desgraciados artistas del circo hasta tropezaron con el chico manos de tijera. Las reglas del circo eran 8:

1) No debían molestar a los artistas

2) No debían hablar con las amantes del dueño

3) Jamás debían entrar a la cabaña

4) No deben hacer preguntas sobre nada

5) No deben molestar a Monsieur

6) Deben estar en su carpa durante las funciones

7) Los extraños son problema de Haku y Neru

8) Todo tiene su horario y deben respetarlo

Después de que el maestro de Ceremonias dejo a los nuevos miembros del circo, antes de irse el maestro de ceremonias se acercó discretamente a Sebastian y le dijo: "te vez ridículo" al maestro de Ceremonias no lo podían engañar pero daba la impresión que él no diría ya que al parecer esta situación le parecía divertido.

—Bien ya estamos aquí – dijo Ciel sentándose en la cama

—Me sorprende que haya sido tan fácil

—Eso es lo que menos importa

Lo primero que harían era hablar y ganarse la confianza de los artistas del circo y de esa tal Marie; mientras tanto Snake seguía en el Dark Wood Circus cuando vio a Marie sentada en el suelo con la mirada fija en los árboles, Snake se sentó junto a ella.

—Pensé que te habías ido – le dijo Marie

—No dice Dan

—Deberías irte, a Monsieur no le debe gustar tu presencia y mucho menos a Haku y a Neru

—Eso no me importa

—Vuelve a tu nuevo hogar

—Ven tú también! En la mansión Phantomhive hay lugar para ti! Dice Wordsworth

Marie no dijo nada, solo lo miro con sus grandes ojos de cocodrilo por un momento para luego volver a mirar a los árboles y suspirar pesado.

—Snake, cuando nos conocimos no te conté como llegue aquí ….pues, lo haré ahora para que entiendas porque no me puedo ir de aquí

FLASH BACK

A mis 13 años perdí a mi familia y mi casa, y fui arrestada y juzgada solo por mi apariencia. Estuve 12 días encerrada en una celda llena de gente indeseable, por supuesto que no se acercaban a mí ya que me consideraban un monstruo pero estar ahí fue desagradable: el olor a podrido y vómito, las maldiciones de los ladrones y vagabundos, que me golpearan las prostitutas que no me querían cerca, etc.; llegue a pensar que moriría en ese lugar hasta que llego Monsieur Du Ponsion a sacarme y llevarme a su circo, yo solo sabía cocer y confeccionar ropa por lo que me convertí en la costurera del circo.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Marie no dijo más, no era toda su historia y seria lo único que le diría, ella siempre fue muy reservada consigo misma. Snake se la quedó mirando y entendió, apenas llego a este circo quedo permanentemente atrapada en el. De repente aparecieron Haku y Neru detrás de ellos, con sus nebulosas, frías y tristes miradas clavadas en Snake y Marie.

—Ellas quieren que te vayas

—Como lo sabes? dice Emily

—Porque las conozco y ese es su trabajo

—Voy a volver

—Será mejor que no lo hagas, no vuelvas aquí

—Porque no? Dice Dan

—Porque aquí no pasa nada bueno

Marie se levantó del suelo y volvió a su tienda mientras Snake era echado del Dark Wood Circus por Haku y Neru.

.

.

DEPARTAMENTO DE ASUNTOS GENERALES

.

William lo había pensado durante 3 días, el asunto era un circo que causaría muchas muertes y que probablemente se encontraba un demonio, una sucia y asquerosa bestia roba almas. Esto no podía pasar por alto y se debía mandar a un shinigami a ese circo pero había un problema. No se podía enviar a cualquiera; la tarea de elegir a este Shinigami cayó en William T. Spears por lo que tenía que pensar en alguien y no podía ser Grell, eso sí sería un circo de los horrores además ya había mandado a un shinigami a ese circo pero volvió a los 3 días diciendo que ese lugar era demencial y vomitivo prefiriendo una sanción antes de volver a ese lugar que según él era el infierno en la tierra. Después de mucho pensarlo se le ocurrió el indicado: Akaito Ramsey.

—Estas seguro de querer mandarlo a él? – pregunto Alan

—ÉL es el más indicado para este trabajo – contesto William

—Pero ya sabe cómo es Akaito-sempai – agrego Ronald

—Y como es el? – pregunto William arto de esta conversación

—Pendenciero, arrogante, irónico, hace las cosas a su manera, burlón y no es muy bueno para obedecer una orden – dijo Eric

—Eso no importa! Será Ramsey y punto! Apropósito donde esta él? – pregunto William

—Dijo que se iba a bañar para quitarse la peste – dijo Eric

—ho ho! – agrego Ronald

—que pasa? – pregunto Alan

—Grell – sempai iba a las duchas a bañarse …..tal vez no se encontraron

No pasaron ni 5 segundos después de que Ronald Knox dijera eso se escucharon fuertes ruidos que venían de las duchas, parecía una guerra. Cuando los 4 shinigamis entraron vieron como Akaito Ramsey le hacía llaves de lucha libre a Grell y lo golpeaba, los dos estaban desnudos con solo una toalla cubriéndolos. Lo que paso es que ambos shinigamis pelirrojos se encontraron en los baños, cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia a Akaito pero lo que realmente lo hizo enojar fueron 2 cosas: el pensar que lo había seguido y que Grell le propusiera bañarse juntos; esto enfureció a Akaito y por eso lo golpeo de esa manera tan salvaje. Akaito Ramsey era un shinigami que parecía rondar los 21 años: era alto, tenía cuerpo atlético, su cabello era liso de un vivo y rebelde color rojo con mechones más oscuros hacia la coronilla, de rasgos juveniles y afilados, piel levemente pálida y con los típicos ojos color verdes/amarillo como todos los Shinigami. En esos momentos estrangulaba a Grell con su brazo derecho.

—Se puede saber que están haciendo?! – exclamo William

—Se ve algo raro – se burló Eric

Esto molesto mucho a Akaito Ramsey y como si se tratara de lucha greco-romana derribo a Eric Slingby, también se le cayó la toalla.

—CALLATE CABEZA DE CHORLITO! TE VOY A ROMPER ESE CUELLO DE RAMA!

—Quítenmelo de encima!

—Ya es suficiente!... Akaito Ramsey quiero hablar contigo y vístete – dijo William

Después del incidente de las duchas, William le explico a Akaito en qué consistía su misión.

—Déjame ver si entiendo Willy ¿debo ir a un circo para recolectar las almas de ese lugar?

—Si

—Suena divertido ¿Cómo se llama ese circo?

—Dark Wood Circus

Al oír ese nombre el shinigami pelirrojo se sorprendió ya que conocía ese lugar y ya había estado ahí, ¿Qué rayos había hecho ese viejo loco ahora y su maldito demonio?

—Akaito Ramsey ¿pasa algo? – pregunto William al notar tan callado a Akaito

—Nada Willy. Me gusta la misión así que la tomo y no te preocupes, haré muy bien mi trabajo, Willy – esto último lo dijo sonriendo y levantando el dedo pulgar en signo de aprobación

—Muy bien y no me llames Willy

Después de que William se fuera, Akaito dijo entre dientes: "aguafiestas" y luego se preparó para ir al Dark Wood Circus una vez más.

….

CONTINUARA

…


End file.
